Re Chee Tours
The Re Chee Tours The Re Chee tours included many people from the Spartan IV program and many Marines. Most of the Fireteams there were either evacuated or were MIA. One team, the last to deploy, was Fireteam Tzu and that consisted of Sinatra SIV, Ray SIV, Bison SIV, and Claire SIV. They were called the ragtag team of the whole SIV department. After the tours, they were well respected. During the Tours there were 6 battles; Battle of Yao, Battle of Point Faith, Battle of Thrace, Battle of New Macedonia, Battle of Jay Depot, and the Battle of Skybreach. Skybreach was the last battle they participated in, but the next battle was the Battle of Port Royale, and was the final battle and the winning battle of the tours. The tours lasted 7 months, from March 24th to November 27th, and the people who participated in all of the tours were awarded the Golden Honors Medallion, witch was made only for those people. Battle of Yao The Battle of Yao was the first starting battle of the tours, with a Covenant Remnant group and Prometheans attacking the mining industry port on a meteor near the edge of the galaxy. Casualties were low for the UNSC, but they lost the facility, with high council deciding the mine was not enough to risk men over, so they backed out of the area. Battle of Point Faith This battle was the first battle the Spartan IV teams were deployed, as the area of battle was to big to let go. A new colonial settlement world, named Jace II, was giving a steady financial gain to the UNSC, and was to good to risk. So they dispatched a few SIVs Fireteams and the enemy was nearly gone... except for a glassing frigate that eliminated most of the planet. It's said a few people still live their, although, it'd be hard to live in a frozen waste. The battle cost more to lose than to live. Battle of Thrace Named after the area above Greece, Thrace was a farming planet around the Fae System near Reach. This was the last battle all other Spartan teams would be deployed besides Tzu, and was the most devastating to the enemy. The battle lasted three orbits and had Fireteam Tzu place a tactical Nuke, dubbed 'Hiro,' into the same glassing ship that destroyed the planet of Point Faith. The Fireteam was successful in doing so, and killed half of the enemy fleet. After this, Tzu was recognized as one of the best Fireteams and was awarded the Medallion of Silver Service, made for Fireteams that participated in the three battles mentioned before. Battle of New Macedonia The colony of New Macedonia was a small, mining/hunting town that produced a small income, not very good, but still enough to risk Spartan IVs on. There were no Covenant Remnant, just Prometheans. When Fireteam Tzu arrived, they hid in a mountain to snipe them off, while Bison would move in with a Shotty, Ray following behind her. The Prometheans had their standard army, Knights, Crawlers, Soldiers, but what they had that was special was a Promethean Tanker. A Promethean Tanker was a cross between a Wraith and a Scorpion. During the battle, Bison was wounded many times, Claire was injured once, and Sinatra and Ray weren't damaged at all. Sinatra and Claire pot shotted the enemy from afar, and took out half the force from that, while Bison and Ray took out a third of the force by constantly running up and shotgunning them. The team called in a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon strike, and that took out the remainder of the force. New Macedonia and it's citizens were spared. Battle of Jay Depot Jay Depot was a military planet used for storage of anything military related. ONI, of course, was here too. When Jay Depot was attacked, they sent Fireteam Tzu again to attack the enemy. This time, they had many Tankers, and the Remnant. It'd be much harder to kill them without devastating the planet and the ONI outpost there. Nevertheless, they had far superior technology to the Remnant and Prometheans, and thus, could take them on. When the force was gone, ONI released a cover-up saying it was a combat drill. Only HighCom, ONI, Fireteam Tzu, and the Brigadier General knew what it truly was. Battle of Skybreach This would be the last battle of the tours Tzu would be in, as Sinatra died there, most quit. There would be a small Remnant force on the planet, and they were looking at a ONI target level Forerunner Artifact there. Tzu was sent to eliminate the threat. Bison charged in, and was instantly shot. Ray rushed to heal her, and he got her up. Claire sniped from afar as she does, and took out a portion of the force. Bison was shot down again, and this time, Ray couldn't heal her fast enough. Sinatra rushed in and protected them. He was stabbed by a Spec Ops Elite, and he was in critical condition. More Elites were rushing up further and further, so Sinatra took a Plasma Grenade and a Frag, ran into their fuel storage, and exploded it. He saved the rest of his squad, but died in the process. The artifact was too damaged by the blast to be recoverable, so ONI just decided they wouldn't need it. Battle of Port Royale Port Royale was the capital of New Macedonia. This was the second attack on the city. They sent an unknown Spartan II into battle to clear the force. They were successful, and not much records after this are kept on the second battle. ONI blacked out most of the info. Category:Fireteam Tzu Category:Battles